


Lights and Angles

by cjmarlowe



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oregon doesn't actually remember how they came to the decision to make a sex tape. It probably seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights and Angles

"This is a really, genuinely terrible idea," said Oregon, even as she shoved the blankets out of the way and rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow and posing.

"Too late," said Vod. "I've already got the camera set up—"

"It's not a proper camera, it's your phone."

"And it's already aimed to shoot us so it's too late to change your mind now."

"I don't remember making my mind up in the first place," said Oregon. "I think I said I could think of better things to do than let you out of bed to set anything up."

"Trust me," said Vod. Oregon trusted Vod with many things, sometimes against her better judgment, but she suspected maybe this shouldn't have been one of them. Vod might have been loyal, but she did not always make the best life choices.

Then again, neither did Oregon.

"Wait, are you already taping? I need to fix my hair."

"Fuck your hair," said Vod, adjusting the books that were propping the phone up slightly because she didn't have a proper dock to put it in, and if they were going to be doing this again maybe that was something they should invest in. Not that they were going to be doing this again. Oregon still wasn't sure how they'd ended up doing it in the first place. "Your hair'll be in knots before we're through."

"Oh, no knots, do you mind?" said Oregon, pulling a face. "It's just they're such a _bitch_ to get out, and I have a meeting in the morning."

"Shut up," said Vod, finally leaving her phone alone. Oregon still didn't know at what point she'd turned it on. "I'll do what I like."

"Okay," said Oregon, like Vod was actually _compelling_ her. There really were times, some times, a few times, when she just let Vod do exactly what she wanted to with her. That was how there was even a phone on the ledge in the first place.

"Shove over," said Vod. "You're taking up the whole bed."

Oregon rolled over onto her back, which actually took up more of the bed but allowed Vod to sprawl on top of her. If she didn't like it, she could just physically position Oregon however she wanted, which was near enough to what she'd asked for the first place, with just a little added pushback from Oregon.

They'd done this before. Well, not _this_ , exactly, because Oregon wasn't entirely sure what this was, but this. The bed thing. Though the last time they did it before this week, which made it the time before last time, technically, was on a whole different continent. That sort of thing made a difference, Oregon thought. 

She was going to turn that over in her head a little bit more when she wrote an insightful personal essay about this later.

"I am going to _eat you up_ , said Vod, pushing Oregon's legs apart but just sprawling between them, wrapping a hand around each wrist and spreading her arms apart as well. "Look at you, all wound up. You'd think you weren't enjoying yourself."

"I did have a recent and traumatic experience with sex," she said.

"Not with me, you didn't," said Vod. "You had a recent experience with a shower, and it was anything but traumatic."

It was a little bit traumatic, not because of anything Vod did— _they_ did—but because someone started banging on the window from the outside. For a horrible moment she thought JP had found some way to spy on them, but it was only someone looking for Josie who'd mixed up the window for her room with the window for the loo. It was weird that Oregon came kind of at the same time the window was rattling. So...tiny bit traumatic. Not that that was the trauma she'd been referring to anyway.

"God, stop _thinking_ ," said Vod, letting go of one wrist to grip her hair. She didn't pull it, just held it, and Oregon was forced to look the direction Vod wanted her to look.

"I'm not your dominatrix," said Vod. "Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in," said Oregon. She didn't even have to think about it when the question was posed like _that_.

"Good," said Vod, letting go of her hair. Turned out Oregon had kind of liked that, though. Maybe next time she could get her to do it some more. "Then stay right there."

Oregon's tits were very nice, if you asked her. She was quite happy with the shape of her body in general, really. And apparently Vod was too, because she took one look at Oregon's tits on her way down ( _all_ the way down, Oregon was pretty sure) and paused there to press her face to them, to lick at them and kiss them and scrape her teeth across the nipples with just exactly the right amount of pressure. Just exactly. You'd think she'd done it before, which she hadn't. Or _they_ hadn't. Vod had almost certainly done it with some other girl whose tits weren't as great as Oregon's.

Not that Vod's tits weren't pretty spectacular, but Vod still had one of Oregon's wrists in her grip and Oregon figured that she was going to have to lavish attention on Vod's tits a little _later_ , that was all. 

"Shit," she said, not a panicky shit but a very breathy shit, a shit that said wow, wasn't expecting that, can we do that some more. Just when she thought she might say that out loud, though, Vod started moving southward again and Oregon's now-damp, now-peaked tits were left out in the open air to cool so swiftly she actually shivered.

"Say it to the camera," said Vod, her voice muffled by the skin of Oregon's abdomen, and _shit_ , they were barely even started and Oregon had already forgotten about the bloody camera.

"What are we going to _do_ with it, after?"

That was probably a question she ought to have asked before this point, because no matter what answer Vod gave now, it was kind of too late to go back now. Also, there was a lot of footage of her tits already on that camera, and Vod was about to...no, not just about to, she was _there_ , and Oregon gasped and lifted her knees just enough to brace her heels against the bed.

Vod scratched her with nails that were just long enough to leave a mark, painted black and stark against Oregon's skin. They left faint red marks in their wake, but Oregon only cared long enough for Vod to find a way to use her teeth again, then she didn't even notice what kind of marks were being left all over her body anymore. She was going to have multiple orgasms tonight and if she was lucky it was going to start very soon.

They'd been making out for ages before they actually got naked, after all. She was already flushed long before the camera went on.

Shit, the camera.

Then Vod blew against her skin and she shuddered and the camera was forgotten yet again.

"So uptight," Vod said, her voice so muffled this time that Oregon had to think to make out what she was saying, which sort of proved her point, really. But it was also really hard to think right now. There had been a lot of vodka before this started, and she was starting to think that might possibly have had an effect on her decision making.

Not her decision to do it in the first place, though. That ship had sailed a _long_ time ago and on a sea of far, far less alcohol than this. It was just the minor details that were questionable.

Vod flicked her tongue and then wrapped her lips tight around Oregon's clit and sucked and wow, there went orgasm number one, exploding in several parts of her body at the same time, like fireworks.

"Well that was nice," said Vod, lifting her head and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Quite the compliment."

"Yes, my compliments to the chef," said Oregon, breathless, looking at the ceiling. 

It was in that moment of pure relaxation that Vod moved her, bodily, laying her up on her side without so much as the slightest warning.

"Are you manhandling me?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, no."

"Good, because I need to get in here and you are the biggest bed hog I've ever met."

"I am not!" said Oregon, then Vod was laying down behind her and slipping two fingers into her cunt from behind and she figured out that hogging the bed was really, really not the point here.

"I haven't even," she said, then breathed deeply. She definitely had not come down from the plateau yet, which was why she was already rising again and why she'd been so slick when Vod moved into her like that. "I can't even reach you."

"Yeah, well, unlike you, I can wait," said Vod.

Oregon almost let her get away with that because things were definitely a little fuzzier now that orgasm had released a lot of her tension. Then, in a flash, she understood that Vod was completely lying and she didn't want to wait but she wanted to prove she could get Oregon off again before she gave in to her own urges.

And, like, Oregon was going to let her of course. But she knew now. She got it. For all her talk, she got Vod a lot better than Vod thought she did sometimes. She might have been blunt, but what she said was definitely not always what she meant.

"You might as well spank me while you're back there," said Oregon.

"What?" said Vod, actually stopping the motion of her hand for a moment. "Did you say you wanted me to spank you?"

"You know, if you wanted to," said Oregon, arching her back a little so that her bottom was more neatly presented, and also so that Vod's long fingers went in just a bit deeper, just a bit harder.

If she moved in just the right way, got a little more pressure on her clit, she was sure she would come again, quickly, all in an unstoppable rush. But she managed to _not_ do that and waited to see what Vod did next.

When the hand came down on her arse she stopped resisting instantly, and came just as quickly as she imagined she would.

"Shit, you're into that, aren't you," said Vod. "Who would've guessed? It's always the buttoned up ones, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure you could call me buttoned up, exactly," said Oregon. Or at least, that's what she thought she said. She wasn't sure if those were the words that actually came out of her mouth at all. At any rate, Vod didn't react to them, just withdrew her fingers and slapped Oregon's ass with that hand, leaving wet streaks amid the heat of the blow, and she was actually still coming at that point so it was kind of amazing.

She rolled over when she could again, which wasn't for several moments yet because she didn't entirely have complete muscle control yet. She definitely got a head rush when she did, but as soon as she was on her other side and facing Vod she kissed her.

They hadn't kissed since they took their clothes off, not properly, and Oregon _liked_ kissing, she didn't need all of her sex to be frantic groping (or flowers and candles either). She could lie there and _kiss_ for a little while, hot and slippery, before using her positional advantage to press Vod up against the wall and slide a slightly shaky hand down her body and between her legs with a lot of pressure and determination.

Vod liked it a little hard, and Oregon liked that she could give that to her. She liked it best when Vod wasn't expecting it from her.

Vod's eyes went a little wide before they fluttered shut and her mouth opened, that goddamn mouth, Oregon couldn't help but kiss it as she fingered her. She definitely didn't have the experience Vod did, not with women, anyway, but it was hard not to know how to do this. Even if it was from a new angle. Might be a different make, but the essential parts were in the same places.

"You should fuck yourself on me," she said. "I want to see you fucking yourself on me."

It was like she didn't even need to ask. Vod took what she wanted in life, and what she wanted was to get off. Right now. The only thing Oregon was really in control of was how she was going to get to do it. She liked that bit of control, though. And she liked that, even if she didn't have to ask, even if she didn't really get to give orders here or be the top in any significant way, it still mattered that she tried. It still made a difference, the way she used her hand, the way she used her mouth.

It definitely made a difference once she pulled her hand away.

"What the hell?" said Vod, her mouth open in an O, not even opening her eyes. Her hips moved like she was searching Oregon out again.

"Slower," said Oregon. "Weren't you the one who said that you had patience? Weren't you the one who said she could wait?"

"Weren't you the one who came twice already?"

Oregon gave her that one, but she still took her time moving her hand back down Vod's body again, fingers trailing over her skin, feeling the rise and fall of Vod's chest as she panted in breath after breath.

She was the one who sighed when she slipped her fingers back in, when Vod reached down and grabbed her wrist and really did start fucking herself on them, in earnest. That was when Oregon kissed her again, a fight of a kiss, both mouths open, trying to touch each other and breathe at the same time, clashing and backing away and clashing again. It was kind of magnificent, and she twisted her hand and used her thumb against Vod's clit, grinding it in the way she knew she liked.

Vod's head knocked back against the wall and her fingers tightened on Oregon's wrist and Oregon stopped moving, just for a few moments, just long enough to let the aftershocks flow through her.

"Different position?" she offered after a moment.

"Different camera angle," said Vod.

Shit. Camera.

Oregon withdrew her hand, tried to figure out what to do with it then wiped it on her own thigh, dragging her fingers up the skin till they stopped sliding slickly and started to catch.

"I think we missed most of that," said Vod. "What a waste."

"No, I think we got it," said Oregon. "It's got a downward angle on us. It got your face, anyway. I'm almost sure it got your face."

"Is the face really the most important thing, on a sex tape?"

"Well, it's just for us, right?" said Oregon. "So...yes, I think the face _is_ the most important part." Vod was silent. "It _is_ just for us, right?"

"Well, sure," said Vod. "I mean, if some people happen to be over and we show it, then whatever. But yeah."

"Wait. No. No 'if some people happen to be over'," said Oregon. "You can't show other people our sex tape."

"I wouldn't make a thing of it," said Vod. "I'm not going to hold a public viewing or anything. Just, you know, things happen."

"No," said Oregon. "No one else. _Especially_ no one in the house."

"All right, all right," said Vod. "I didn't mean anyone in the house anyway. Who would I even show it to? JP? Howard? Right, in their _dreams_."

"Yes, I do, in fact, think they have dreams about it," said Oregon, which was exactly the problem.

But then Vod started kissing her again and it seemed a lot less urgent. After all, Vod said she wouldn't show it. At least, Oregon was pretty sure she said that. She'd clarify later. Right now there was sex to be had.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard," said Vod, and rolled them back again so that she was on top. "Do you want me to get my strap-on out? I could do that."

"I don't think so, actually," said Oregon, even though she liked a good cock sometimes. "Let's not make this about phallic symbols."

"It's not a symbol, it's a giant plastic cock," said Vod, "but all right. Maybe next time."

"Definitely next time," said Oregon. "We could trade off."

"Get your own giant plastic cock," said Vod. Oregon actually already had one. Well, of course she did. She'd just never rigged it to, you know, use it on someone else. That was how it worked, right?

"Next time," said Oregon again, and kissed her because Vod was surprisingly and irresistibly kissable at all times. She just couldn't help it.

She was going to have to try helping it when they weren't like this, though: alone together, naked in bed with nothing to do but touch one another. Vod probably wouldn't care if Oregon touched her at other times, too, but that just felt strange. Felt like more than what this was so far. Felt like disruption.

But then, this was university. It was supposed to be all about disruption. Oregon had just got too used to not parading her own love life around the house. Or her sex life. Whatever.

"Come on," said Vod, grabbing up a handful of her hair again. "I'm ready. Enough of the mushy stuff."

"I like the mushy stuff," said Oregon, and didn't let her voice get lost in the race to orgasm. She was still up two to one. It was only fair that she tied the score at some point. No one was supposed to win this game.

(Oregon totally wanted to win this game.)

Vod's breasts really were impressive, Oregon took the time to notice. She wasn't sure she wanted to go down on her right now—she could try that out another day, too—but she would happily lavish some attention on those breasts, stroking them, cupping them, running her tongue over the nipples to make them peak.

"God, you drive me crazy," said Vod. "Whatever happened to a good hard fuck?"

"You just got that," said Oregon. "Try something new. Don't you want to get your tits on camera?"

"Good point," said Vod, and arched her back so that they were more visible. It kept Oregon from continuing their kissing but that was all right, she had other uses for her mouth now. She could get back to the kissing later; Vod's mouth would always be there, and would almost always look equally inviting. "But you still need to fingerbang me before I do something stupid."

"Something stupid like what?" said Oregon. It was a question that really should never be asked.

"Like try to fuck myself on something that's not you," said Vod. "Unless you wanted to watch. I'd be into that."

Oregon did, in fact, want to watch. She wanted to watch that a lot, and she wanted to watch it repeatedly. But not right now, when she already had her mouth on Vod's body, when her hands were already damp with her.

"God, I _will_ ," said Oregon. "Let someone else take the lead for a little while, would you."

Vod fell silent, suddenly enough that Oregon had to look up at her face to see what was wrong. Vod was just smirking at her, though, and looking very, very much like she'd appreciated that.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you're going to black out," he said, and raked her fingernails down Vod's body.

"I'd like to see that," said Vod.

"Or not see it, actually," said Oregon, but maybe now wasn't the time for semantics. She wasn't sure she knew just how hard Vod wanted it this time, but she was getting a little breathless and she was a lot hot and she knew what she wanted to _do_ , and how hard she wanted to do it, so she went with that.

It was probably hard to go wrong, though Oregon'd said that before and look where that had got her. It was probably going to take her a long time to fuck a man with abandon again, unable to forget actually _breaking_ one. But then, she was fucking Vod right now, so that wasn't something she really needed to worry about. And maybe she'd be fucking Vod for the foreseeable future.

Though, to be fair, neither one of them had any real track record with long-term relationships. Or healthy relationships.

Well, but, they had to start somewhere, right?

She slid a hand between Vod's legs and there was no foreplay this time, no teasing her, no rubbing her clit, just three fingers driven deep inside her, filling her up as much as Oregon could do with one hand without actually fisting her. Which might be in their future too, she wasn't ruling that out.

"Fuck, yessss," said Vod, loud and enthusiastic, and Oregon bit down lightly on a nipple and thrust into her again and _that_ got the kind of reaction she was going for. Definitely the right direction. And as for her, she straddled one of Vod's thighs, flung out to the side to give Oregon better access to her cunt, and rubbed herself off, rocking against it as she thrust. It was enough to send sparks up her spine, to make her work harder for it.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" said Vod.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Fucking _yes_!"

She was going to be sore when this was over, but in the _best way_ , and next time she really was going to go for the strap-on because this had given her a taste for fucking someone hard and deep and...hard. Harder. Even harder than that.

"Yes, yes, yes!" said Vod, and this time when she came she let out a cry that could almost certainly have been heard throughout the house. Or throughout their floor, at the very least.

Tie score. And Oregon's legs were about ready to give out. She thought she was going to have to let this one go when Vod caressed her nipple and glided her fingers over Oregon's wet clit and she came just like that, a final surge to the finish.

"That was a great take," said Vod, collapsing back against the pillows and panting.

Shit. The camera. Oregon was too wiped out to say anything, though, she just waved her hand in the air vaguely and found a space in which to collapse next to her, leaving the camera running on the afterglow.

"Well, that was all right," said Vod after a few more moments.

"All right?"

"What, you fishing for compliments?"

"Well, I just think it was a bit better than _all right_ , that's all," said Oregon

"Fine," said Vod. "It was brilliant, yeah? Are you satisfied now?"

"I was satisfied before," said Oregon. "I just wanted to hear that you were too."

"I am definitely satisfied," said Vod. "I'm also..."

"What?"

"Hungry," said Vod, suddenly sitting up. Oregon had no idea how she was doing that. She wasn't quite ready to _move_ yet, exhausted, sore and satisfied all at once. "Come on."

"Come on?" said Oregon. "You're joking, right?"

"I never joke about the munchies," said Vod. "Come on, get up or I'm going to have to crawl over you. I've got to shut the camera off anyway. My battery's going to run out before long if I'm not careful."

"I think 'careful' isn't really the way to describe what we just did," said Oregon, tipping herself out of the bed and somehow managing to get onto her feet, stretching her arms above her head and shaking her hair out.

"That?" said Vod. "That was nothing. That was a warm up."

"It was a what?"

"If you want dangerous, I mean," said Vod. "I can show you dangerous."

"I'd like to see that."

"Yeah? You think so?" said Vod. "All right, then. But some other time. Right now I want toast."

"Toast," said Oregon, finding her shirt. No, not her shirt, Vod's shirt, but it didn't matter. Or at least she hoped it didn't matter. She put it on and figured if Vod had a problem with it she'd say something. She found her own trousers, wrinkled in a pile near the door, and pulled them on. She had no idea where her pants were, and didn't even try to look.

"Yes, toast," said Vod. She looked Oregon up and down, so she definitely knew what she was wearing. She just pulled on a black singlet herself, and a pair of jeans that somehow fit her perfectly and didn't have to be tugged over the sweaty patches all over her body. "Coming?"

So they were going downstairs like this. Oregon didn't even know if there was anyone home, and even if there was, this probably wasn't going to be the first sign of what was up. It wasn't that she thought Vod would try to hide what they were doing, but being _open_ in front of the housemates implied something more than a casual shag.

It was more than they'd had before.

"I'm coming," she said.

Neither of them turned off the camera as they left the room, so it caught Vod reaching out and taking Oregon's hand in hers. That was the last thing on the video before the phone shut down and it went to black.


End file.
